Abandonandonos a la fantasía
by Miss lu
Summary: "Sensaciones nuevas... dominio de la mente, del cuerpo, el dolor, el placer, todo ello equilibrado en una sesión, (eso es el BDSM bien practicado), te acerca a lo que siempre has buscado" -Mi amada Saku quiero que hoy aprendas mucho, quiero que vivas cada minuto como una gran experiencia que te ayudara a formarte más y mejor. Hoy serás mi bella sumisa, disfrutalo-


Hoy entendía que había visto en aquella mujer cinco años atrás, no era la inocencia de su piel y estoy seguro que tampoco era aquel brillo deslumbrante que me dedicaba con su mirada, era aquello que despertaba en mí, sacaba lo más primitivo de mi ser, eso que uno piensa no tener, ella podía ser mi cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo y lo supe cuando sobre su pecho mi alma fue apaciguada, y la dulce criatura, suya y mía, deseada, yo puse entre sus manos toda mi fantasía.

Fantasías, la mayoría de las cosas se resumían a eso, habíamos compartido y experimentado tantas cosas juntos que cuando menciono que deseaba jugar al amo y la sumisa supe que era hora de la verdad, que aquella tarde cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella era porque realmente, ella era la mujer de mis más profundas fantasías, ella seria aquello que me haría sacar lo que realmente era, un amo.

Comencé a instruirla, establecer el marco de confianza entre una sumisa y su amo, comencé a interrogarla, investigar hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a abandonarse, me fascinaba tener en mis manos una sumisa no iniciada, preguntarle que deseaba vivir y que era lo que la excitaba de este tipo de prácticas, saber que era la mujer que amaba la que estaba por sucumbir a mi mundo lo volvía más alucinante.

Las semanas pasaron y la metamorfosis de mi bella pelirosa estaba llegando a su fin, sabía lo que la excitaba, en que momento el dolor se convertía en placer y todo lo que había abandonado para ser mi bella sumisa.

Jamás pensé que volvería a Danko. Lugar donde las fantasías más primitivas del ser humano se hacían realidad, pero ahí estaba, esperándola, ansioso por enseñarle lo que era este nuevo mundo y lo embriagadoramente adictivo que podía convertirse. Hoy era su cumpleaños, que mejor día para marcar un antes y después en nuestras vidas, en su vida. Horas antes del encuentro le había mandado un mensaje:

 _Hotel Danko, habitación 712. 9 de la noche._

Para acceder a las habitaciones de Danko debías atravesar una estancia llena de amos y sumisos y una gran barra de bebidas, donde esperaba por ella, faltaban diez minutos para las nueve y realmente comenzaba a impacientarme ¿Qué si se había arrepentido? No ella no me haría esto, lo deseaba tanto como yo. Tome el vaso de whiskey de Bourbon que momentos antes me había ordenado y tome asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban al centro de la habitación, mi cuerpo no tardo en estremecerse y cada terminación nerviosa reacciono a esa presencia, ese aroma que su piel desprendía cuando se contoneaba frente a mí, alce la mirada y ahí estaba ella avanzando por aquel pasillo que la dirigiría a satisfacer aquellas pulsiones del ello.

Inmediatamente emprendí mi camino detrás de ella, deseaba verla jugar mi juego, ver a lo que se había entregado. Cuando entre a la habitación ella observaba expectante su alrededor, no era una habitación llamativa, esta noche sería la primera de tantas y deseaba enseñarle todo desde cero, una gran cama con dosel, una mesa con sus juguetes favoritos, dos cadenas pendiendo del techo y una enorme tensión sexual.

Cerré la puerta y con paso lento me pose detrás de ella, lucia hermosa con aquel vestido ceñido a la altura de sus pechos y suelto en la caída, su cabello amarrado y sus brazos descubiertos, mis dedos picaban por tocarla pero aun no era el momento.

-Sasuke- Susurro su boca sin aliento cuando le di un pequeño mordisco a su hombro descubierto, estaba por girarse, así que inmediatamente la tome de los brazos y acercando mi boca a su oído le dije en el mismo tono que ella había empleado.

\- Mi amada Saku quiero que hoy aprendas mucho, quiero que vivas cada minuto como una gran experiencia que te ayudara a formarte más y mejor. Hoy serás mi bella sumisa, disfrútalo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y solo atino a asentir con su cabeza.

-Bien, ahora quítate el vestido, pero conserva las bragas y los tacones.- Sus manos bajaron con seguridad hasta el dobladillo de su vestido que reposaba a mitad de sus muslos, tiro de el hacia arriba en un movimiento arrebatador y lo dejo caer a un lado de sus pies, una leve sonrisa se posó en mi rostro al verla solo en bragas, no llevaba sostén y su mirada ya se encontraba mirando el suelo.

No podía contenerme más, mi miembro comenzaba a vibrar por todo el cumulo de sensaciones y pensamientos que me atravesaban en ese momento. Saque un delicado antifaz de cuero del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo coloque, después ate una pequeña cuerda de yute sobre sus muñecas que había posado justo sobre de su cabeza y que este nudo iria sostenido a una de las cadenas, al sentir el frio del metal sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza aquellas cadenas, la experiencia sería más placentera así, sus sentidos se intensificarían y la harían sentir de una manera vehemente, mis dedos comenzaron un lento camino desde su cuello hasta sus caderas, su piel reacciono a mi tacto y en ese momento supe que después de aquí ya no habría marcha atrás.

Ambas manos viajaron al principio de sus bragas y comencé a sacarlas lentamente, mi aliento recorrió la parte trasera de sus piernas haciéndola estremecerse ante tal caricia.

Saku se encontraba desnuda, en medio de la habitación, con las piernas abiertas fui rodeándola llenándola con mi presencia, comencé a acariciar su sexo, sus pechos, sus nalgas, sus piernas, su pelo, mis manos tocaban delicadamente y a la vez de forma enérgica. Disfrutaba mi dominio.

Conocía sus fantasías, sabía lo que deseaba oír, así que aproveche el momento y la tome del pelo, y me acerque a su oído.

–Obedecerás a todo lo que te pida, a tu cuerpo azotare, pero a tu alma y mente dominare ¿está claro?- le dije con voz susurrada pero con un toque de fuerza.

Puedo notar su estremecimiento al escucharme, notando como su sexo se humedecía.

-Si Amo- las palabras brotaron de sus deliciosos labios, siendo lo único que deseaba oír.

Estaba frente a ella y podía ver todas las reacciones de su cuerpo, por instinto lo primero que hice fue tocar su cuello, uno de sus hombros y la parte superior de su brazo. Mis dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por su cálida piel, produciendo un temblor en ella. Se arqueo hacia mi cuando mis dedos presionaron sus duros y erectos pezones, me separe de ella dirigiéndome a la mesa donde reposaban algunos juguetes, decidí que comenzaríamos con las pinzas para pezones, las cuales estaban unidas a una delgada cadena de plata que terminaría colgando sobre su piel y mediante la cual podría tirar para provocarle mayos placer, justo a un lado estaba

Cuando volví a colocarme frente a ella, el impulso de besarla fue abrazador, debía distraerla para lo que estaba por venir, estampando mis labios con los de ella, mientras que una de mis manos se encargaba de masajear su seno, moviéndome con astucia logre colocar una de las pinzas sobre su pezón para después hacer lo mismo con el otro, una vez colocadas las apreté, haciendo que ella soltara un grito de placer mezclado con dolor, ese dolor que hacia empezar a mojarse de forma espectacular.

Hinque una rodilla en el suelo, la necesidad de probarla comenzaba a emanar en mí, bese sus muslos y fui ascendiendo hasta su feminidad, separe un poco más sus piernas y una de mis manos comenzó su camino hasta la cadena que colgaba de sus pezones, su respiración era jadeante

Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella y comenzaron a moverse de forma frenética dentro de su feminidad, mientras que mi otra mano se encargaba de jalar la cadena haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Ella inspiraba con jadeos cortos y agudos, debía detenerla.

-No te puedes correr todavía- me puse de pie e inserte el vibrador que había tomado momentos antes, por inercia intento cerrar las piernas así que dé con una de mis rodillas las mantuve separadas de manera brusca, comencé a darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello a la vez que el vibrador alcanzaba su clítoris la vi abrir su boca al momento que un hipnótico gemido la abandonaba. Lo sintió en su cuerpo, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que retire el vibrador.

-Oh, Sasuke por favor, por favor no me hagas esto- Su voz era suplicante, la tenía justo donde quería y el escucharla decir mi nombre, hizo que mi cuerpo fuera atravesado por un cumulo de sensaciones electrizantes, tendría que castigarla.

-¿Tanto lo necesitas amor mío para haber roto una de las reglas principales?, Recuérdalo, aquí no soy Sasuke y por lo tanto tendré que castigarte.

Desate sus manos y baje sus brazos lentamente hasta posarlos a cada lado de su torso, tome una de sus manos y la guie hasta el dosel de la cama, coloque ambas manos a una de las columnas y le dije que se apoyara ahí, que levantara levemente sus caderas hacia atrás, estaba tensa, ansiosa y no sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

Me detuve un momento, acaricie su columna mientras observaba maravillado la piel pura de sus glúteos, su carne virgen me resultaba realmente erótica, excitante, ella volvió a gemir cuando mis ahora fríos dedos delineaban sus caderas y las curvas de sus inmaculados glúteos. Era la hora.

Camine de nuevo a la mesa y tome aquel flogger compuesto por finos hilos de cuero, ella se estremeció cuando a través de su espalda desnuda estos comenzaron a danzar, deslizándose a través de su espina dorsal, bordeando sus glúteos y bajando a los labios húmedos de su feminidad, coloque mi mano fría sobre su cuello y deposite un beso justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja y con voz ronca le susurre

\- A partir de aquí tienes prohibido evocar todo recuerdo procedente al día en que empezamos algo, te conozco y sé que te resulta complicado mantener tu mente, déjala totalmente en blanco, y de no ser así, al primer instante que tu mente invoque un recuerdo, tienes que pensar en tu lugar en el mundo, que es amada mía, desnuda, a mis pies y complaciéndome con tu exquisita boca… aun en mi ausencia no deberás olvidarlo. No puedo arrancarte todos tus recuerdos, por lo que habrá excepciones, pero si alguien osa preguntar por algún evento o momento que tengas prohibido recordar, responderás con un simple "No lo recuerdo" y comenzaras a anular los pensamientos, enfocándote en recordar tu lugar en el mundo.-

Volví a subir el flogger y balanceándolo, la golpee, seguido por otro azote. Vi su cuerpo estremecerse y pensé que quizá había sido demasiado, pero aquel gemido lleno de pasión y su cuerpo relajándose, me hizo darme cuenta que ella deseaba ser azotada por mí, deseaba vivir esto conmigo.

Aquellos finos hilos de cuero se balanceaban al compás de mi brazo, sabía que debía aumentar la velocidad y así fue, cada nuevo golpe se volvía más fuerte, más ardiente, más duro. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en dirección del próximo golpe, ella lo disfrutaba, gemía y se humedecía, basto con dos de mis dedos dentro de su feminidad para comprobarlo, sus músculos lo recibieron deseosos y apretados.

-Aun no Sa-ku- Saque mis dedos de su feminidad y volví a azotar aquella virgen piel de la que ahora era adicto, haciendo despertar lo más primitivo en mí. Volvía a suplicar. –Por favor amo, por favor- mi sangre comenzó a hervir y mi miembro reacciono, tenía que estar dentro de ella.

-Córrete para mí-

Después de verla correrse quite la venda de sus ojos y la puse frente de mí, jamás me había mirado como lo hacía ahora, me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, comenzó a morder su labio inferior y supe que debía atender sus deseos

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sa-ku?- su lengua salió y humedeció sus labios de forma lasciva

-Quiero probarlo amo. Por favor- dijo en apenas un susurro, bajo la cabeza y mordía intensamente su labio inferior, un gesto de desasosiego total ante su petición.

Me incline hasta ella y pose mi boca sobre la suya, gimió cuando mi lengua comenzó a adentrarse dentro de su boca, mi miembro se agitó, deseoso de ella.

Separó su boca de la mía y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sus cálidas manos se encontraron con el botón de mi pantalón y una vez abierto fue deslizándolo lentamente junto con mis boxers, la ficción de la tela con mi miembro y verla de rodillas con ese tenue sonrojo sólo envío fuego a cada terminación nerviosa existente en mí.

Tenía que mantenerme cuerdo, tenía que terminar el juego, pero todo se fue al carajo al sentir su húmeda y caliente boca tomando mi miembro. Una punzada de placer comenzó a emanar en mi cada que sus dulces labios se deslizaban hasta el fondo, sus dientes se arrastraron ligeramente, para así chupar más profundo, más duro, más rápido.

Si seguía así me correría en la boca de Saku, así que en contra de mis instintos la aleje poniéndola de pie, nuestros ojos se conectaron y nuestras bocas buscaron con ansias terminar aquello que estaba por comenzar.

En ese momento entendí que ella me pertenecía y jamás nos negaríamos nada.

El beso continuo, la deposite sobre la cama e inmediatamente mi mano comenzó a descender perdiéndose dentro de su feminidad, estaba más que lista para mí y sus gemidos lo confirmaban

-Por favor te necesito dentro, por favor-

Parecía que los papeles habían cambiado, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba atender sus deseos, así que obedecí y me hundí dentro de ella, las embestidas fueron rudas, rápidas y sin piedad, y una vez más la vi dejarse llevar por el placer.

Volví a tomar sus labios en un intento desesperado de demostrarle lo maravillosa que era por sucumbir a sus más bajos instintos, por hacerme parte de ellos.

Jadeante me aleje de ella con la respiración agitada y le cedí su liberación.

-Córrete para mi amor mío-

La sentí contraerse al rededor mío su respiración se volvió profunda, tratando de contener aquel embriagante placer del que éramos protagonistas. Nuestro orgasmo inminente había llegado

Había sucedido, habíamos jugado, cuando el efecto de aquel devastador momento comenzó a ceder, quede embelesado mirándola, sin lugar a dudas ella era mía y yo era suyo, nuestras miradas se unieron y ella comenzó a reír, su risa era genuina, la risa de una chiquilla que había cometido la mejor de las travesuras.

-Saku, entraste a mi mundo y eso significa que ahora eres mía de una manera diferente, más tajante que nunca. Perpetuamente mía, comenzaras a olvidar lo que sucedió con anterioridad en tu vida y la vida de ahora me pertenecerá solamente a mí- fue cuando lo vi, su mirada reflejaba convicción, pasión, deseo y total entrega, sabia de que hablaba, entonces me atrajo hacia ella y me beso con alevosía, el trato entre una sumisa y su amo, estaba consensuado.


End file.
